Paragler
Paragler (パラグラー Paragurā) is a flying reptilian kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Paragler is free-spirited and easy-going. He's pretty steady and usually fights usually either or in self-defense or he just has too. He somewhat has a fear of fighting bigger and meaner monsters (like Gorgos), as he himself is not the strong beast, so he is a bit nervous. He prefers flying in the air, so nobody can bother him. History Debut: The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Paragler first appeared when he was introduced to FlamingoMask by Dayo. FlamingoMaks said he didn't recognize him from before, to which Dayo stated that Paragler was shy. Paragler then opened his wings and flew around the area calmly. When FlamingoMask asked Dayo if she had heard of Gorgos, Dayo stated that Paragler had fought Gorgos before, but Gorgos beat him up badly, making Paragler afraid to come out at night. Later on, Gorgos reawoke from his slumber and then began to attack the Units at the valley, Paragler then prepared to face his fears and then flew in to fight against Gorgos again. As Paragler landed down, Gorgos then charged at Paragler; Paragler ran up and kicked his feet against Gorgos's face, causing Gorgos to stagger back. Gorgos then blasted his Molten Steam against Paragler, causing Paragler to fall against some trees, sending many Neo Giant Condors to fly away. Gorgos then leaped up and tackled Paragler. Soon Dayo and FlamingoMask arrived, watching the fight go on. Dayo then summoned Zaurs and Salamadon to go out and help out Paragler, to which they did (along with Machine G). Paragler assisted Zaurs, Salamadon and Machine G in beating down Gorgos and then kicked against Gorgos. Paragler then followed up with his attack by flapping his wings, sending some gusts of winds at Gorgos, sending Gorgos back a bit. During the fight, Dayo then noticed the core on the back of Gorgo's neck; Dayo pointed out as well that that core appeared to be the same core that was used to reform Gorgos many times; if they were to destroy it, Gorgos would be destroyed as well. FlamingoMask then got an idea. FlamingoMask the asked Dayo if she had anything sharp to cut the core out, to which she then got out her knife. FlamingoMask then decided that the two of them would fly on Gorgos's back and destroy the core. FlamingoMask then let Dayo ride on him while flying there and then landed on Gorgos's neck while Gorgos was fighting Machine G. Dayo and FlamingoMask carefully searched on Gorgos's neck and the two then spotted the core, carefully crawling towards the core. Dayo then plunged her knife onto Gorgo's core, causing Gorgos to roar in agony right as he was about to tear off Machine G's arm. Gorgos then rammed against Machine G to get Dayo off; Dayo almost fell off, but then FlamingoMask helped her back up, saving her. With the help of FlamingoMask, Dayo and FlamingoMask then removed Gorgos's core, to which then Gorgos fell over dead. FlamingoMask then destroyed the core, making sure Gorgos would not rise. Dayo and FlamingoMask then leaped off of Gorgos, and then Gorgos exploded, destroying him for good. Later on as FlamingoMask and Machine G (and the Units) were about to leave Sevigovan Island, Dayo and her monsters Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler then waved goodbye to FlamingoMask and the Units, thanking them for all of the help. FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew off into the evening sky, their work there now done. Dayo and her three monsters then went back to living in peace on Sevigocan Island. TripGoji vs. The Flying Sea Monster Paragler made a cameo in the RP where he along with Salamadon and Zaurs saw TripGoji and Sevengar passing by and then moved along. Paragler, Zaurs and Salamadon then regrouped with Dayo and ate some fruits she gave to them. Abilities * Flight: With the help of the folds underneath his arms, Paragler can fly through the air. The folds are retractable. Trivia * Paragler looks very similar to the Toho monster, Varan. * He is also known as "Paragura". * All three of Dayo's monsters have elemental motifs to them. For Paragler, his motif is the sky. * He is the only one of Dayo's beasts who did not appear earlier in "The Mysterious Island Rises". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)